


Remember the future

by witchyavenger



Category: The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Kissing, No use of y/n, Other, gender neutral reader, soft hours, some slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: A moment of reunion between you and Outcome
Relationships: Outcome 3/Reader





	Remember the future

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble about the prettiest, softest-looking boy you ever did see (who only shows up for a few minutes and still owns my heart)   
> Also on Tumblr: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/641676799331418112/remember-the-future

“So what did you do, hm? Turn down an assignment? Start thinking for yourself? Fall in love?”

He didn’t intend to react, but when he heard those words, he involuntarily looked up. 

“You fell in love.” 

Without a word or so much as a twitch of his face, he stood up, not paying his opposite another thought. Nobody could know. 

The memory of you haunted him. All the images of you etched into his mind are cherished. But they all come with a bittersweet aftertaste. It’s been so long since he’s seen you. The last time was the day he made his promise to you. The promise to find a way out. 

The hope of seeing you again hasn’t left him yet. Everything is still going according to his plan. He just had to wait for the right moment to make his last move. The most crucial move. Escape. And erase every trace they could follow. He may not have lost hope, but he was losing patience. 

That night he went to bed replaying his memories of you. He could hear your laugh as clear as day. When he had first heard it, he was drawn to it. When he first heard it because of something he said, his world turned brighter. 

When sleep finally took him he saw your smile and recalled you whispering his name. “We’ll find a way.” 

The next day came like a gift to him. He knew what would happen as soon as the noise reached his ears. It was his chance. What he was about to do was insane and his chances were small. But he acted on a split-second decision, aware that a better chance would never come. 

He couldn’t believe it once it was over. Couldn’t believe that he succeeded. He didn’t allow himself to indulge in the high. There were still too many things to take care of. He had to make sure they believed he was dead. Disappear… and reappear… with a new identity. However, in comparison to making it out, that was the easy part. 

Three weeks later he felt safe enough to make it to the town your hideout was located in. He stood in front of your entrance. No name on the letterbox. He stared at the wooden frame for minutes. For so long he had been waiting for this very moment. He must have imagined it a million times. Now that he was finally here, knocking on your door felt like the hardest task of this entire plan. It was daunting to imagine everything that could happen. Anxiety, a feeling he was more or less unfamiliar with before he met you, flooded his veins with adrenaline. 

It took a lot for him to focus again. To stop his worries and remember you as you were. Kind, warm, gentle, funny, and most importantly in love with him. You were behind that wall, waiting for him for months… you wouldn’t do that if you didn’t love him. When his knuckles echoed against the wood, he held his breath. Waiting to step into his new future. 

The knock on your door startled you. You thought you’d imagined it for a second. You’d been holding out for that sound for what felt like forever. When you grabbed the handle you hesitated. Only for a second, you were scared he wouldn’t be there. Scared something had gone wrong and you’d receive the news some way or another. But then you filtered through your thoughts and turned the lock. 

He was there, actually in front of you. His eyes as warm as you remembered them. 

And you were there, actually in front of him. Your eyes filled with the same tears of endearment he remembered from the last time he saw you. 

Your arms immediately wrapped around his neck with so much force he stumbled forward. Through the portal that would lead him to a new life, a life with you. Kicking the door closed behind him to shut the past out forever, he pulled you closer. Inhaling your scent that he had almost forgotten, made him feel like he was home. He never had a proper home, but now it was wherever you were. You mumbled against his skin, head buried in his neck. 

“Is it over?” 

“Yes.” 

A soft sob escaped you and he squeezed you, tears stinging behind his own eyelids. Eventually, you pulled away to study him, to make sure he was okay. Your hands held his head, examining his face from his dark circles to the shadow covering his jaw. Thumbs grazed over his cheekbones like you had to make sure he was real. Maybe you did. He still wasn’t sure if this was all just a dream. It certainly felt that way. 

His hands came to rest on your hips, rubbing in soothing circles against your skin. He can’t stop looking at you, overwriting the image of you in his mind with what he could feel and see right now. His view fluttered to your lips before he moved in for a kiss. It’s gentle, but not unsure. You followed his movement, your lips moving together fluent like water. The taste of him is inebriating, the texture of his dark curls familiar. 

“I love you,” he breathed against your mouth. The small laugh you release is the one he had been replaying so often. It made his heart swell. 

“I love you too.” You seal the vow with a kiss. A kiss that wiped away the hurt and loneliness that had plagued you both. A kiss that was the prospect of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Tumblr Masterlist: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/635434185366142976/masterlist-for-summaries-and-more-details-just


End file.
